Adiós
by Adele Rocka
Summary: Llegó el momento de la despedida. Sentimientos encontrados y una canción sin terminar.


¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en el fandom de Sailor Moon, y quisiera mostrarles este fanfic que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio, ubicado ya en el final de Sailor Moon Stars.

No sé hacer un buen disclaimer solo decirles que los personajes no me corresponde, son de su autora Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 1.**

"_Con dolor he decidido decir adiós. Tu amor no es para mí, yo me alejaré..."_

Parpadeó al terminar de escribir ésta línea. Arrancó la hoja de la libreta y posteriormente hizo una bola que fue a parar al cesto de basura.

Seiya tomó una guitarra y empezó a afinarla. Estaba deprimido, la chica rubia de sus sueños había movido dentro de él toda una serie de sentimientos y emociones. Si bien, la misión de ellos tres en la Tierra había finalizado. Faltaba poco tiempo para marcharse.

De fondo se escuchaba el ruido de una tele, los chicos estaban viendo las noticias.

– ¡Mira Seiya! Están anunciando nuestro concierto de despedida ya. – Exclamó Yaten. –Estoy emocionado, pronto nos iremos.

Seiya dejó de lado la guitarra y se acercó al sofá donde estaban Taiki y Yaten, se apoyó en el respaldo fijando su atención a la televisión, una reportera se encontraba fuera del auditorio dando los detalles del concierto de despedida, de fondo se escuchaban gritos eufóricos de mujeres, sentimientos encontrados, todas ellas estaban emocionadas por verlos y tristes porque ya no les verían más.

Ahí estaba él, de pie, viendo hacia la televisión, pero sentía como si no estuviera ahí, oía el ruido pero no escuchaba, solo los latidos de su corazón, debía terminar pronto su canción, pues el concierto sería al día siguiente.

Dio media vuelta sin decir nada, los chicos giraron sus cabezas para observarlo, desconcertados, se miraron fijamente y decidieron dejarlo solo sin decirle nada.

Seiya volvió a su cuarto y tomó la guitarra de nuevo. Las cuerdas emitían un agradable sonido, debía convertirlo en una canción para su amada…su amada Serena.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los últimos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, cayendo sobre el cabello rubio de Serena, estaba acostada.

No dormía, lo cual era una sorpresa viniendo de una chica perezosa. Aferrada a su almohada, unos hilos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

–Serena. Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Nada, Luna. Déjame sola un momento por favor.

Luna agachó la cabeza preocupada, Serena solía ser muy llorona pero ésta vez el dolor se podía sentir en ella, una tristeza profunda. ¡Si tan solo pudiera saber qué es lo que estaba pasando!  
La felina salió de la habitación.

Serena se aferró aún más a la almohada, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Ni ella misma sabía por qué se encontraba tan deprimida. Sabía que las Star lights pronto se regresarían a su lugar de origen, que al día siguiente tendría que decir adiós. ¡Adiós! Que palabra más dolorosa.

Pensó en Seiya, sabía lo que el chico de negros cabellos sentía por ella, cada que recordaba el momento en el que él se confesó se ruborizaba y un vuelco en su estómago, quizás se sentía así porque no era muy cercana con los chicos, y en verdad que amaba a Darien.

El ruido de la perilla de su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, no dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pues ya lo sabía.

–Estamos preocupadas, Serena. – Dijo Rei con una voz tranquila, tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y puso su mano suavemente en la espalda de Serena, tratando de reconfortarla.

–Todas estamos tristes, nos dejan muy buenos recuerdos. Pero tienen que regresar, las necesitan.

–No quiero que se vayan, Rei– giró sobre sobre su espalda quedando frente a ella y abrazándola.

–Tenemos que dejarlas ir– Rei correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola. –Pero ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida? Darien regresó y…

Un suspiro la interrumpió, pronto comprendió, Serena iba a hablar y lo mejor no era interrumpir.

–No puedo corresponderle a Seiya– dijo sollozando –Me duele que esté triste, le he visto decaído las últimas veces, siento que estoy haciéndole un gran daño.

Rei acarició con ternura la cabellera de Serena.

–De modo que es eso lo que te tiene así. – La apartó del abrazo para mirarla directamente a los ojos –Eres muy noble, entiendo que no quieres ver a nadie sufrir, pero fuiste honesta con él y eso fue lo mejor, no te hace mala persona. Tú amas a Darien y Darien te ama a ti, están destinados a estar juntos. Seiya debe entenderlo, se recuperará, además pronto estará pensando en otras cosas, en sus nuevas misiones, estará feliz de volver con los suyos, te prometo que estará bien. Ya verás.

La rubia pronto dejó de llorar.

– ¿Crees eso?

–Lo sé. Y anda, arréglate, las chicas quieren verte, vayamos por un postre.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron con la palabra "postre"

– ¡Vamos!

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hasta aquí dejo la primera parte, quedó algo corto el capítulo pero es en lo que vamos aterrizando la idea. Quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios (Sí, lo sé, sonó muy Godínez pero ya me acostumbraron a escribir así, jaja) Espero les guste.


End file.
